


Hellos and Goodbyes

by ElektraDaredevil68



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Goodbyes, Reunions, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElektraDaredevil68/pseuds/ElektraDaredevil68
Summary: The Inquisition has won the war. Its time for Leliana to be reunited with her love.





	Hellos and Goodbyes

Leliana watched warmly at the celebrations from the shadows. The Inquisitor had just defeated Corypheus. She was currently celebrating with her inner circle laughing, feasting, and being merry. She also had an arm around Josies’s waist. Its good to see them so happy together. It was joyful to see Cassandra enjoy herself with Varric and Solas as well, she will make a great Divine. Leliana silently excused herself from the celebration. She had fulfilled her promise to Justinia. She knows she has an urgent appointment to keep and her love has waited for her far too long.

Leliana walked up the steps of her rockery to where her desk was located. She organized and cleared her desk of paperwork, fed her birds, and dismissed her agents to enjoy the celebrations. She was going to turn in. She went to her room and closed the door. Leliana than sat at her dresser and started to write a letter:

“To Josie, you have been more than a friend, but a sister. You have helped me in more ways than you will ever know. You have so much to live for. I’m so happy for you and I’m glad you have found love. Don’t mourn when I am gone, for I have gone to be reunited with my love. She had been patiently waiting far too long, and I won’t keep her waiting any longer.

To Cassandra, you have been a good friend. Learn to forgive yourself and others. Love is the Maker’s greatest gift.

To the Inquisitor, you have grown into the leader Thedas needed you to be. Always hold onto your love and great character. But if you hurt Josie, I’ll make sure you regret it.”

With the end of the letter Leliana smiled. She than took a small vial hidden within her dresser and drank it all. She will soon be reunited with her love. She than got ready for sleep, she lied down on her bed and covered herself. She had a smile on her face as she quickly fell asleep.

Leliana woke up in a tavern room and saw a mirror hanging on the wall. As she looked into the mirror, she looked as though it was ten years earlier, when the Blight began. She was fully dressed in casual clothes, no more the Sister or Nightingale. She left the room and walked to the railing overlooking the tavern where she first met her love, in Lothering. She started to smile, and the people of the tavern looked up at her and she saw their faces. She saw Sketch, Tug, and Lady Cecile looking up at her with joy in their faces. As Leliana walked down the stairs she saw her mother and father happily together. In the center of the tavern Leliana saw her love that died killing the Archdemon to end the Blight, on her left was Justina and the right, Fluffy the mabari. Her love held out Andraste Grace for her. Leliana and her love started kissing. The Maker reunited her with her love. Now they have forever together.


End file.
